


Second Chances

by Jacie



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lost Love, M/M, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: Gibbs let Tony go and came to regret it. Now, he wants a second chance...and finds two.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: A/R. There is no Tali. When Tony left DC, he was reassigned to a post in England. Just in case there is any confusion - this is a work of fiction and not reality. For entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Spoilers: Centered around the end of S14 and beginning of S15, but does not follow the series exactly.

_May 2017_

Gibbs stared at his flip phone. The same number had been programmed as number one on his speed dial for years. Then he wondered if Tony had changed it when he left the States. He sighed heavily. Tim would know. But he didn’t want to bug Tim. 

Closing his eyes he tapped the keys in the familiar pattern. Even though he had speed dial, he preferred to dial by memory. It was a matter of pride for him; that his memory was still sharp enough to memorize phone numbers.

_“Boss?”_

Just hearing Tony’s voice made him smile. “Tim wanted to call you, but he was busy.”

_“I have my plane ticket, see you in two months.”_

“Tony, look. Tim wanted to tell you himself…,” Gibbs began.

_“What’s wrong? Delilah is okay, isn’t she?”_

“She’s fine. She collapsed and Tim called the ambulance.”

_“Oh, no! What the hell happened?”_

“DiNozzo, she’s pregnant. And she’s fine. They decided to move up the wedding.”

_“Oh, okay. I can change my ticket. When are they getting married?”_

“Last night.”

The silence stretched out uncomfortably, before Tony managed a simple, _“I see. I guess I’d need to borrow the DeLorean.”_

“What?”

_“Movie reference. In Back to the Future, Dr. Emmett Brown turns a DeLorean into a time machine. Why did they get married last night?”_

“They were both getting too stressed with the wedding planning.” 

_“Is that what caused Delilah to collapse?”_ asked Tony.

“They think so. With the pregnancy, they thought it was best to move forward with a small, simple ceremony.”

_“Just the team?”_

“Yeah. In your old apartment.”

_“Sorry I couldn’t make it.”_

“Ah, hell. Tony, I didn’t call you to make you feel bad.”

 _“Then why did you call?”_ he asked curtly.

“This isn’t easy for me to say. I made a mistake.”

_“Everyone makes mistakes.”_

“Rule fifty-one.”

_“Do you need my help with something? Why did you call?”_

“I never should have let you leave,” Gibbs admitted.

Tony paused for a few seconds before he replied, _“It was my choice.”_

“I pushed you away. I was an asshole. I am sorry.”

 _“It’s fine,”_ Tony said stiffly. 

“I want you to come back.”

_“What?”_

“I want you to come home.” The silence stretched on for several seconds. “Tim and Delilah are going to host a party in July, to celebrate with everyone; people who weren’t here for the wedding.”

 _“Tell Tim to call me. If he wants me there, he should invite me himself,”_ Tony snapped before abruptly ending the call.

Gibbs stared at the disconnected phone, wishing he could reach out and head slap Tony through the lines. “I just want you to come home,” he said softly. “For good.”

An hour later, Tim called to explain the full story to Tony and extend an official invitation. “You weren’t the only one who couldn’t be here. My mother and Sarah weren’t here. Neither was Delilah’s family; her parents and her cousin from England who is like a sister to her. We were so stressed. I couldn’t put Delilah through anymore.”

_“I get it. She wanted to fit in her wedding dress. Congratulations. To both of you.”_

“Thanks, Tony. I really want you to be here. You’re the closest thing I have to a brother. Just, please consider coming. I’ll send you the details once we get them worked out. We’re thinking, maybe something around the fourth of July.”

_“Sure. I’ll check my schedule.”_

*** *** *** 

_June 2017_

 

A month later, Bishop called Tony. “Hey Tony, it’s Ellie.”

_“Let me guess, you called to talk about Tim and Delilah’s party? Is Tim too good to call me?”_

“It’s been postponed. Indefinitely.”

_“Is Delilah that self-conscious about her pregnancy? Please don’t tell me she’s filed for divorce already. I can’t imagine McGoofus screwed up that badly already.”_

“No. It’s much worse than that.”

_“Is she okay?”_

“She’s a wreck. Gibbs and Tim are missing in Paraguay. I’m sorry, Tony. It’s confidential, but I thought you would want to know.”

_“What the hell happened?”_

Ellie gave him a brief rundown of the op; how Gibbs, McGee, and Torres helped Matt Dean rescue three boys from a terrorist group. When she relayed that Torres said Gibbs had remained behind, covering them so they could get away, Tony shook his head. She continued on to explain that Tim had made it to the helicopter, but jumped out and ran to Gibbs’ side, as the chopper flew away.

_“What the hell were they thinking?”_

“I don’t know. We’re not sure if they even survived. We’re treating this situation as an abduction. Torres said Gibbs was acting like he didn’t care if he died. But Nick was surprised that Tim joined him, seeing how he’s recently married and his wife is pregnant.”

_“I’ll be on the next flight out.”_

“Tony, no. Wait. I wanted to let you know. Vance would have to clear for you to leave your post.”

_“Like Hell.”_

“They’re in hearings. It’s not under our jurisdiction anymore. We didn’t follow DOD protocols,” Ellie said.

_“So, no one is even looking for them?”_

“We are. I am. Just on the down low. We’re going to find them.”

 _“I’m on my way. Vance can fire my ass if he wants to,”_ said Tony, right before he disconnected the phone and started searching online for a flight.

*** *** *** 

_September 2017_

Gibbs didn’t want any fanfare. He insisted that he and Tim be allowed to ride on the next cargo plane out of Paraguay. It was a long flight and they both slept the majority of the journey. Each had been given a box that contained food and water for the trip. Tim had finished everything in his box before he went to sleep. Gibbs had rationed his.

When Tim awoke, Gibbs offered him a granola bar and a bottle of water; insisting Tim take it, even after he tried to politely decline. 

Two Marines escorted the pair back to the Navy Yard after their long debriefing. It was dark out, by the time they were dropped off with instructions that Vance was waiting to see them.

Gibbs remained silent as they rode the elevator to the top floor. Tim followed him to Vance’s office. While Gibbs kept his eyes straight ahead, Tim glanced down, over the bullpen. His eyes widened, but he said nothing as they went into the office.

*** *** *** 

Jimmy Palmer was waiting in Vance’s outer office when their meeting wrapped up. He stood up and smiled when Gibbs and Tim emerged. Stepping forward, he hugged them both. “Tony asked me to drive you over to Tim’s house. We’re having a small gathering to welcome you home. Just the team, nothing too big.”

“Did you say, Tony? As in DiNozzo?” asked Gibbs.

“Yeah. Didn’t Vance tell you? Tony showed up here after you went missing, insisting the director let him search for you and help bring you home. Since he was in town, Vance put him in charge of your team. Until you got back. Not forever.”

“Not a better man for the job.” Turning to Tim, Gibbs added, “Go on. Let Jimmy take you home.”

“You, too, Boss. They’re all waiting for both of us.”

Shaking his head, Gibbs said, “Not really my speed. I have some…things I want to check on.” Leaning forward, Gibbs hugged Tim tightly and whispered in his ear. “Go home to your wife. Relax. Get better.”

“Thanks, Boss. You should rest up, too.”

Gibbs nodded and walked over to the staircase. The bullpen was empty. His muscles ached as he walked down the steps slowly. Although he glanced toward the desks, he stopped at the window and looked out over the city lights, finding them oddly comforting after all the months of being locked in a tiny room with no windows. 

A few minutes later, Bishop walked up behind him. “Welcome back, Gibbs. It’s good to see you,” she said. “I was about to leave for Tim and Delilah’s. The team is gathering there tonight. I just had a couple reports to wrap up first.”

Turning slowly, he reached out and hugged her. His eyes were drawn to the desks. “Tony’s back?”

“Yeah. He’s been running the team; working to get you and Tim back home. He’s here before me every morning, and he’s here when I leave for home every night. I think he’s been sleeping under your desk.”

“Where is he?”

Biting her lip, she turned and looked across the bullpen. “I’m not sure where he is right now. Maybe he went over to Tim’s. Abby and Nick left a while ago. It’s been really hard on Delilah, so we’ve all been spending time with her and helping where we can.”

Reaching out, Gibbs cupped her cheek. “Go on. Be with the team.”

“Come with me. I’ll drive. Then I can drop you off at your house afterward.”

“I don’t think so. Not tonight. You go on. I’ll see everyone later.”

Focusing her eyes on his, she nodded slowly. “Okay. I’ll tell them you needed some rest first.”

Ellie gathered her things as Gibbs walked over to his desk. Reaching across the stacks of paper and folders, he picked up the Mighty Mouse stapler and smiled. As he took a seat, his chair still felt comfortable, familiar. Tony hadn’t adjusted it any differently. Out of a need to get back to normality, he picked up the top folder and began perusing the case file.

Eventually, Tony appeared at the top of the staircase. Something was obviously on his mind as he took the steps quickly. At one point, he glanced down over the bullpen, looking to see if any of his staff were still around. When he saw Gibbs, he immediately stopped, frozen in place. Their eyes locked on each other for several seconds.

“You look like hell,” Tony called downward. “Worse than when you went to Mexico.”

“Well, Paraguay is a ways south of there. It’s no wonder I look worse. Not to mention the whole being-held-captive thing.”

Tony quickly descended the rest of the staircase and walked across the bullpen. Gibbs rose to his feet.

“No need to get up,” said Tony. “It’s your desk.” When he saw the file in Gibbs’ hands, he added, “My case.”

Gibbs smiled, closed the file and tossed it back on top of the pile. “I haven’t read a case file in months. Missed it.” 

Moving around the desk, Tony leaned in and hugged Gibbs. “I’m glad you’re okay.” Pushing back, he took a closer look. “You are okay, aren’t you?”

Gibbs rubbed a hand over the stubble on his chin and nodded. “Yeah. I’m fine.”

“You look like you could use a good meal. Or ten. I take it you don’t feel up to going over to Tim’s place?”

Gibbs shook his head. “Not my thing, really. I just want to go home. Get some rest in a real bed.”

“I’ll drive you. We can grab some Chinese takeout on the way home,” he said as he retrieved his weapon and badge from the desk drawer.

“Don’t you want to go see Tim?” Gibbs asked.

“I’ll see him tomorrow. You look like you could use some food and some rest. Maybe even a shot of bourbon or two. Let’s go.”

“I don’t want to put you out.”

“You’re not. I’ve been staying at your place.”

“My place?”

“I kept your lawn mowed and the plants watered. You’re welcome.”

“Thanks. Why?”

“I wasn’t going to stay in England with you missing. Ellie called to tell me. I caught the next flight back here. When I stopped in to talk to Vance, he reassigned me as temporary lead of your team. I needed a place to stay and figured your house was empty. I really didn’t think you’d mind.”

“I don’t.”

*** *** *** 

Despite Gibbs’ return, Vance insisted on Tony continuing to run the team until Gibbs cleared his physical and psyche evaluations, and requalified with his weapon. Tony offered to move to a smaller desk at the end, but Gibbs told him that was silly. If Tony was still in charge, he should have the larger desk.

“It’s not like I’m cleared to do anything,” said Gibbs.

Tony was concerned for Gibbs’ health and made sure to keep plenty of food at the house. It took him two days before he convinced Gibbs to shave off his scruffy whiskers. The morning Gibbs shaved, Tony walked up behind him, staring at him in the mirror.

“Better,” he said. As he ran his fingers through Gibbs’ gray hair, he added, “I like it long.”

“It’s a change. I remember when my hair was short and yours was long and shaggy.”

Tony ran his fingers through his own hair. “There is a time and place. I don’t have enough time in the morning to mess with long hair anymore.”

“And I do?”

“You don’t need hair product. Your hair looks great without any fuss.”

“They didn’t allow us to shave,” Gibbs admitted. “No showers unless they thought we smelled bad. Our clothes were dirty and torn. Minimum food.”

Pulling Gibbs into a hug, Tony held him for several minutes. “I’m so sorry you had to go through all that. Tim, too.”

“We saved the boys. It was worth it. We’ll be fine. Eventually.” Pushing back, Gibbs looked into Tony’s eyes. “Damn, I missed you.” Using both hands, he cupped Tony’s chin, then leaned forward to kiss him, relieved when he didn’t pull away. “Glad you’re back,” he whispered when the kiss ended.

It took a month before Gibbs and Tim were cleared for duty.


	2. Chapter 2

_October 2017_

Finally, the invitations were sent. As far along as she was in her pregnancy, Delilah still wanted to keep their celebration small, just inviting family and very close friends. Like their wedding, the celebration was also to be held in their apartment.

“It’s just family, Tim,” she began. “We’ll borrow a few more chairs and it will be fine. Abby and Ellie already agreed to help with the food and Abby has room to put up my cousin while she visits. It will all be fine.”

“Are you sure you don’t want something more? Like a nice meal out with everyone?” asked Tim, down on one knee and holding her hands in his as he looked deeply into her eyes.

She reached out to touch his beard and smiled when he pressed a kiss against her palm. “This is all I want and all I need.”

“I can’t keep the team away.”

“Of course not. They’re family. It might be a little crowded, but I'd rather be here. If I don’t feel well, I can just go into the bedroom to rest.”

Tim’s eyes widened. “And stick me to play host alone?”

“I told you. Abby and Ellie have volunteered to help. Even Jimmy offered to lend a hand. It’s going to be fine. I promise.”

“Alright,” Tim consented. “I don’t have to wear the tux again, do I?”

Delilah placed a hand on her rounded belly. “There’s no way I can get into my wedding dress. That’s why I put ‘casual dress’ on the invitations. I don’t care if people want to show up in their jeans. I just want them to see how happy we are together.”

*** *** *** 

The suit hung loosely on Gibbs. Tony smiled and straightened Gibbs’ tie, even though it was perfectly fine.

“You look great.”

“So do you,” Gibbs agreed before leaning forward to kiss Tony’s lips. “Love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Are you staying?” Gibbs asked boldly.

Tony rubbed his chin. “You want me to stay in DC?”

Gibbs smiled and head slapped him. “Haven’t I been saying that for weeks?”

Wrapping his arms around Gibbs, he said, “I’m willing to give us another chance, if you are.”

“I am. Please stay. I can’t imagine anything better than having you stay here in DC.”

“Good,” said Tony as he shook himself free and headed for the door. “Vance is putting me in charge of my own team here, once you’re back in charge of the MCRT.”

“You’re such a brat! You already decided to stay.”

“Yep.”

“Why did you make me say all that?”

“Because I like to hear you say things like that. Part of why I left was your extremely low word count. If I stay with you, I need you to talk to me. No more slinking down to the basement and crawling into a bottle of bourbon every time I want to talk. Relationships need good communication.”

“Really? Huh. Maybe that accounts for my three divorces.”

“That’s what happens when your attorney says more to your spouse than you do.”

“Only at the end.”

They were both in a good mood as Tony drove to his old apartment. 

“Is it weird to go back and see someone else living there?” asked Gibbs.

“Not really. I’m guessing they’ll be moving soon since it’s just one bedroom.”

“Torres won the raffle.”

“What raffle?”

“Your father didn’t tell you? He couldn’t decide who to give the apartment to, so he had a raffle and Torres won.”

“Then why isn’t Nick living there?”

“He said he didn’t feel ready for it yet. I think he saw how much Tim wanted it for Delilah.”

Tony smoothly maneuvered around a corner into the parking lot. “Just isn’t very practical for a couple a kid.”

*** *** *** 

Tony stopped outside the door and turned to Gibbs. “I guess it is weird to knock, since I used to live here.”

Gibbs chuckled as he stepped forward and rapped loudly. Jimmy answered quickly and ushered them inside. “Welcome, come in. Can I get you anything to drink?”

The living room was rather full with over a dozen people. It was crowded, but there was extra seating. 

“Where is the happy couple?”

“In the kitchen. Ellie, Abby, Tim, Delilah, and her cousin are all in there pouring drinks and preparing food.”

Tony snorted. “Great way to spend their party, away from their guests.”

“I’m sure they’ll be out soon. They’re just running a little behind, I guess.”

Gibbs’ hand went to the small of Tony’s back, urging him forward. Tony caught Ducky’s eye and the ME stood up, meeting them halfway across the room.

Tony glanced back to Jimmy, “Two glasses of wine, please.”

“White or red?” Jimmy asked.

“Either.”

Ducky leaned close to Gibbs, and whispered, “There is a nice bottle of scotch we can break open later on.”

Gibbs settled his hand onto Ducky’s shoulder and smiled. His old friend had obviously consumed a few drinks already. He hoped Jimmy was driving him home.

Tony made his way over to the sofa and sat down beside Breena and Torres.

Gibbs was chatting with Ducky when he caught a glimpse of a man a few feet away. It made sense that the people he didn’t know were Delilah’s friends and relatives. However, it struck him as odd that this man seemed familiar.

Tony planted a kiss on Breena’s cheek, then he stood up just in time to take the two glasses of wine from Jimmy. “Have a seat, Autopsy Gremlin. Sit with your lovely bride for a bit,” he said as he walked over to hand Gibbs the other glass of wine. “Spill it,” he whispered. “What’s going on?”

Gibbs accepted a wineglass, and nodded to the familiar-looking man seated near the window. “I can’t place that guy. I’m sure I’ve seen him before. Years ago.”

“When you were a Marine?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Well, let’s go say hello,” Tony said, grabbing Gibbs’ hand and leading him across the room. A few moments later, he reached out his hand to the other man. “Hi, there. I’m Anthony DiNozzo. I work with Tim. Are you friends of the bride?”

The man’s eyes were locked on Gibbs, as he said, “We’re Delilah’s parents, in from Wisconsin. Joe Fielding, my wife, Linda.”

Gibbs’ eyebrows furrowed. “Joe Fielding?” Gibbs repeated. “You’re Joe Fielding, as in Shannon’s cousin Joe?” 

A moment later, the recognition was there and Joe stepped forward to hug Gibbs. “Jethro! Jethro Gibbs. Wow. It’s been years.” Turning to his wife, he added, “Shannon’s husband. He was deployed when we got married.”

Linda’s eyes widened and she squeezed her husband’s hand, and said softly, “Kelly’s father?”

Joe seemed to pale and his smile faded. “Well, yeah.”

Abby and Ellie each carried out platters of food that they placed onto the coffee table. Tim and Deliah followed them out of the kitchen, along with Delilah’s cousin. 

Gibbs turned to Delilah. “You’re related to Shannon Fielding?”

“My father’s cousin’s name was Shannon. She died years ago in a car accident. I don’t really even remember her except for family stories.”

Fire blazed in Gibbs’ eyes. “She was murdered, years ago,” he nearly shouted. Tony grabbed his arm to ground him.

Tim looked back and forth between Delilah, her parents, and Gibbs. “I never made the connection.”

Delilah’s cousin stepped forward. “You knew Shannon Fielding?” she asked.

“She was my wife,” Gibbs said.

The cousin quickly folded her arms across her chest. “That can’t be. She was only married once before she died. She was married to Leroy Jethro Gibbs, a Marine who died serving his country.”

Tim placed his hand on the cousin’s shoulder. “This is my boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Gibbs, this is Delilah’s cousin from England. Kelly Fielding, raised as her sister after her parents died.”

“Kelly?” Gibbs questioned, his eyes widening as he studied the young woman.

Kelly looked back at Joe and Linda. “You told me my father was killed in action.”

“My daughter’s name was Kelly,” said Gibbs. “She died with Shannon. How are you related to Shannon?”

“She was my mother.”

They both looked over to Joe for an explanation.

Linda put an arm around Kelly’s shoulder as Joe stood in front of Kelly and Gibbs. “I’m sorry. Really. So very sorry. This was all for your protection, Kelly. Your mother was killed in a car accident. You were seriously injured.”

Gibbs shook his head. “They told me both Shannon and Kelly were killed instantly.”

Joe turned to face him. “Shannon was killed instantly. Kelly was critically injured. She was placed into protective custody and the story was put in the paper that she had died. It was to protect her. We know Shannon was killed because she was going to testify in a murder trial. We were afraid for Kelly. We only wanted to keep her safe. We’d already lost Shannon,” he said, tears welling in his eyes.

Gibbs stepped forward and cradled Kelly’s face. “You’re _my_ Kelly?”

Joe continued, “It was a difficult decision, but one made based on recommendations from her doctors, the law enforcement officers, and even the Marines. They said you were unstable, suicidal; unfit to raise a child. They said you were critically injured in the field; that you were in a coma and not expected to survive.”

Gibbs nearly growled, “They told me she was dead!”

Tears streaked down Kelly’s face. “They told me you were killed in Desert Storm. I never looked for you because I thought you were dead.”

“We were given custody and raised Kelly as Kelly Fielding. We encouraged her to study abroad. We felt she’d be safe in England. And she has been.”

“Am I in danger?” she asked, her voice breaking.

Gibbs stepped forward and hugged her tightly. “No. Everyone involved back then is dead. There is no threat. Not anymore,” he assured her.

“You’re really my dad?” she asked through her tears as Jimmy handed her a tissue

“If you’re Shannon’s daughter, then yeah. I’m your father. I had no idea. They buried my girls when I was still in a coma. I visited the graves when I returned, then never looked back. It was too painful.”

Delilah looked up at Tim and grasped his hand. “I never made the connection either. I didn’t know.”

Tony raised his glass in a toast. “To second chances.”

Gibbs took Kelly’s hand and asked, “Will you be in DC for a while?”

“I’m staying with Abby. I have a few more days before I have a flight back to England.”

“I still live in the house we shared with your mom. Tony and I live there. We’d really love to have you come over for dinner.”

“I was really planning to spend time with Uncle Joe and Aunt Linda, and Delilah. We were raised like sisters; we’ve always been close. Maybe we could all meet at a restaurant?”

“Nonsense,” said Tony. “Tomorrow night, we’ll have the whole family over for Pasta DiNozzo, spumoni, and a nice chat. Tim and Delilah, too.”

Kelly dabbed her eyes and smiled. “I’d like that. I just need a little time to digest all of this. I never imagined you were still alive.”

“I really didn’t know either. I had no idea you’d survived. There were two caskets. We buried them both,” said Gibbs. “But now that we know, I hope you’ll do me the honor of giving me a second chance to get to know you and be your dad. Please?”

“I think I’d like that. I know I would,” she replied as she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder. “I just can’t believe it.”

“If there is no longer any danger, maybe you will consider moving back to the States?” suggested Delilah. “I’ve missed you like crazy. I know a horse rescue ranch an hour from DC that is looking for another vet.”

Gibbs smiled. “I remember my Kelly loved horses and wanted to be a vet when she grew up.”

A smile broke across Kelly’s face as she clutched the tissue she’d been using to dab her tears. “I remember my dad promised to build me a stable when I graduated from vet school.”

Leaning forward, he kissed her cheek. “If you find a nice piece of land and want to start a horse rescue of your own, I would be proud to build you a stable. And Tony would love to help.” 

“I don’t think a stable will fit in your basement, Boss. And I’m sure not cleaning up any horsey mess down there.”

“Maybe it’s time we came up out of the basement for a while.” Turning to Kelly, he suggested. “Maybe we can go riding on the beach this weekend?”

“I would love that! I loved going riding with you and Mom. It’s my favorite memory. Happy times.”

Leaning close, he kissed her cheek lightly. “We’ll have to work on creating some new memories.”

The End

01/01/2019

© 2019 by Jacie

**Author's Note:**

> Year's ago, I noticed a coincidence in the series that I always intended to connect. So this is my story to cover that. *G*
> 
> ETA:  
> Concrit is welcome, but please don't bother to tell me my fiction is not reality. I know the difference. All of my fiction is for entertainment purposes only and is not meant to depict reality. I'm very glad that most readers understand this. *G*
> 
> If you feel the need to tell me "it couldn't happen that way", please take a deep breath, tell yourself "it is fiction", then hit your back-button and walk away from your keyboard. Thank you and have a nice day!


End file.
